Miatake
July 20, 2017 One day on Roblox on July 20, 2017 I was playing Murder mystery and I saw one guy witch name was miatake. the only things he said was "August 8th" or something like that and people said "Stop Saying that you noob" and what I said was please stop spamming and he looked at me and said in chat "You are my victim" and I didn't believe in john doe stuff and illuminati stuff but he said to me "Galen, you are my victim" and I was so confused I said "how do you know my name" and then He started getting creepy so I left the game and just played Jailbreak. Everything was fine until the same guy popped in the same server so I stopped playing the games and I told my friends that some werid guy is after me and saying I'm his victim. After that I went to go eat and as soon I go back on my computer it says in the bar in the home screen "August 8th" but I didn't knew he would be in my account. So I went on to the game page and assumed He would stop but as soon as I go to the game page Everything said August 8th everywhere and I tried and I even tried calling Roblox but nothing helped. So I was stuck in this so the thing I had to do was just get away and wait for a couple day's July 25th, 2017 I thought I was finally safe from that, as soon as I expected, I got on Hide and seek. As soon I got on the game, I went on to a random game but it teleported me to a game called "I'm coming made by miatake" and I saw a whole bunch of people in it frozen in place and so was I. I tried to leave the game but it would not let me and I saw him in there right in front of his victims and he said "You are all my victims, I shall not let you play this anymore and not have fun". I tried to move everywhere but I couldn't, he got a sword and picked one person. He said "juananddj23475 come" and he started walking and he slayed him, he turned to rag doll and next he picked me but I ran and found a room with a sword, I fighted him and I won but he couldn't play on there anymore, we all celebrated that we were free, all 149 people but the juananddj23475 couldn't play anymore and as soon the August 8th, he could not play so I was upset I let one person down but everyone was there celebrating with me. I told all my friends and other users, some believers and some non-believers but I didn't care about the non-believers so I went along playing games and stuff July 28th, 2017 I was happy and remembered what happened on that day and I felt good about myself, I went on murder mystery again and I played but at the middle of a game I left and I checked my messages and I couldn't believe my eyes that he was back and he was online To be continued..... (Note: This is true story if you don't believe it that's fine but if you really want proof go on his account Heres a screenshot and link: https://www.roblox.com/users/353606710/profile) I hope you enjoyed story